1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a ship, in particular a cargo ship having a load surface for receiving load items, in particular piece goods. The invention further concerns a floor element for such a ship.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ships of the above-indicated kind are preferably used to transport piece goods of the most widely varying kinds over long distances. A typical situation of use in that respect is transporting wind power installations and wind power installation components and accessories for same from a production location to a destination location or a destination port.
Ships of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification are usually designed to sail on the high seas. Because of recurring weather conditions such as a heavy sea, storms or because of vibration occurring in operation of the ship, it is necessary for the load which is carried on board to be reliably secured on the load surface of the ship.
Known ships make it possible to fix individually different piece goods on the load surface either only unsatisfactorily or with the involvement of unsatisfactory expenditure both in terms of time and also costs.
As state of the art attention is generally directed at this juncture to the following publication: EP 205 653 A1.